


One Love Will Burn Your Soul Forever

by Never_Give_In



Series: A little bit to do with Destiny, Fate, and what's written in the Stars [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alternate Universe - Batman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Betaed, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester-centric, Chuck Shurley is God, Complete, Dean Winchester is Jason Todd, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Dean Winchester is Saved, Dean Winchester-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Growing Up, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jason Todd is Dean Winchester, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Memory Loss, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Post-Canon Fix-It, Present Tense, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Quote: Angels are watching over you. (Supernatural), Reincarnation, Resurrected Dean Winchester, Resurrected Jason Todd, Slow To Update, Soulmates Castiel & Dean Winchester, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Give_In/pseuds/Never_Give_In
Summary: Jason’s guardian angel continues to stare down at him, lips curving into a fond smile as he reverently ghosts a finger over the baby’s chestnut brown locks, interrupted only by a shock of unnatural white in the shadows of bangs on his head.𝘎𝘰𝘥'𝘴 𝘙𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘔𝘢𝘯, Castiel muses silently, continuing to silently attempt to soothe the baby to sleep without success. Jason continues to gurgle and coo uninterrupted at the trenchcoated angel watching over him.---Or: Five Times Castiel Watched Over the Reincarnation of Dean Without His Knowledge (and two times Jason knew)In short: Dean Winchester is reincarnated as Jason Todd, and Castiel is assigned to be his Guardian Angel.---Basically, this is an AU inspired by Jensen's roles as both Dean and Jason Todd, as well as the similarity of both characters. (But also my desire for both characters to have canon boyfriends and Castiel fits the bill. Plus I thrive on the idea of Castiel meeting the Bat-Family.)
Relationships: Castiel & Alfred Pennyworth, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: A little bit to do with Destiny, Fate, and what's written in the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So this is my first SPN fic- ever. However, it is not my first Jason Todd or Batman fic meaning I'm fairly confident in my ability to meld both. I have read plenty of Destiel and SPN fics in the meantime, preparing to try and get the feel for this fic right.
> 
> That being said, at the time of posting this first part, I am only up to watching season 10 of SPN, so up to a certain point this fic will be AU from the show. Choose that point at your own discretion.
> 
> Anywho, I really hope y'all enjoy this for the fluff-n-feels fest that it is, and while this fic has been beta-ed by my best friend, she doesn't watch SPN so if anything's too far off or read wrong just hit me up in the comments section! That being said, please leave a review and tell me what y'all think- every hit counts!

Castiel is still reeling from Chuck quite literally shoving him out the room when he comes to in an alleyway, head pounding like a crowbar had been taken to it and trenchcoat soaked in something black that most certainly is  _ not _ dirt. He sits up, blinking blearily up at the night sky thousands of miles above him, a pitch navy absent of stars that reeks of familiarity of countless nights spent staring upward from motels across the country.

A faint smile teases his lips, mind flashing back to a time when he shared those nights with-

Castiel shakes his head, smile twisting to something not quite a frown as he manages to pull himself to his feet and push the memory away to focus on the last few words his Father uttered in their conversation.

_ “He’s been chosen for reincarnation, my son. If I send you to him, you must promise to solely be a Guardian, a silent and invisible confidant, until his soul is ready.” _

_ “He… he won’t remember?” _

_ Chuck had shaken His head, a bittersweet smile on His stolen face. _

_ “You are my only angel to truly discover what it means to love Humanity, including the Righteous Man. The only one to truly love selflessly. But even an angel’s love can only stretch the limits of a human soul so far.” Chuck had closed His eyes then, sighing before opening them again to meet His son’s fragile gaze. “He is a gift, Castiel. You will know when his soul is ready, I promise.” _

With that, Chuck had shoved his hand into Castiel’s chest, tossing the angel out of the room and to the alleyway he found himself in.

Huffing, and attempting (failing) to not think of how difficult the coming years will be, Castiel closes his eyes and lets his grace flow through the piece of human soul attached. Even after all those years of having his grace connected to his human’s soul, the feeling of absolute serenity and comfort- of  _ home  _ and  _ love _ \- never ceases to amaze Castiel and bring tears to his already red-rimmed eyes.

_ Home _ .

The feeling hums in Castiel’s grace as he blinks his eyes open, his wings settling behind him again after the quick flight while his eyes gaze up in wonder at the night sky again, now much closer than before. His gaze flits away from the sky, bouncing around his surroundings, assuming he would have ended up in a hospital somewhere; instead, Castiel finds himself perched on the roof of a building in the dead of night, a breeze he can’t feel making his trenchcoat flap and wings rustle.

There’s a pull at his mix of angelic grace and mortal soul, so Castiel whirls, trenchcoat billowing, and immediately feels his breath catch in his throat.

Across the expanse of the rooftop is a couple; a woman is bearing down through what looks to be a harsh labor while a man is kneeling at her legs, stroking her thigh and, from what Castiel can make out, telling her the baby is making good progress.

Castiel blinks, and in an instant is beside the couple, breath still caught in his throat as he takes in their features. If the angel didn’t know better, the man’s hazel eyes and tousled, dark brown hair paired with the woman’s clear blue eyes and tied up blonde hair would have let his mind assume them to be John and Mary. But there is enough different to let Castiel scrap that conclusion: the couple appear much younger than Castiel remembers them ever being, “Mary’s” blue eyes are shadowed by a glassiness signature of drug addicts with multiple overdoses under their belt, and “John” already seems to have a collection of scars in places the patriarch never had.

“Catherine, you’re almost there,” the man soothes, Castiel looking over his shoulder to watch over the progression of her labor. “Just a few more pushes and I’ll have the shoulders.”

_ Catherine. _

Not Mary.

Castiel hums to himself as he crouches down beside the couple, blue eyes wide in anticipation as he watches the man cradle the blood and fluid-covered head of the baby. Catherine pushes once more, and the shoulders wiggle out followed soon by the rest of the child’s small body.

_ It’s a boy,  _ Castiel thinks to himself with a small grin, at the same time the child’s father utters the words.

“Wonderful,” Catherine mutters, a grimace on her face after the placenta and afterbirth gush out in one final contraction. “Put him down, and help clean me up, will you?”

Castiel straightens in abrupt shock, eyes blinking furiously as he takes in the young mother’s crass words, only to feel his jaw drop in shock at the father’s response of: “Yeah, alright, Cathy.” followed by none-so-gently placing the newborn boy on a ratty blanket behind him, out of sight of both parents.

“What the fuck!”

Being the invisible and silent guardian angel that he is, Castiel’s indignant shout receives no acknowledgement save for the baby who had been silent through his birth, but now gives a cry that pierces Castiel’s heart.

Moving away from the oblivious couple, Castiel creeps over to the baby lain on the ratty blanket, tiny hands forming fists that wave at the sky in annoyance.

“Hello little one.”

The boy’s hands and mouth stop their sound and motion the moment Castiel speaks, only for his mouth to coo absently when Castiel enters his line of sight. Castiel smiles at him adoringly, reaching out a finger to trace the baby’s face only to chuckle in amazement when the baby smiles back just as sweetly.

“Always were one for attention,” Castiel murmurs, eyes tracing over the tiny face below him; so familiar yet so different. “Eyes were never pigmentless last time either.” The boy’s small and hazy eyes meet his own, already a striking emerald green so rare to see in a baby just minutes old.

“What’dya wanna name ‘im?”

The man’s voice makes Castiel jerk away from the boy, inadvertently causing the baby to burst into tears.

“Willis, ‘long as he shuts up, hell if I care,” is Catherine’s response as she pulls herself together enough to sit up all the way. Castiel notices her staring at the boy with an expression completely absent of any love or affection as the man, Willis, Castiel assumes, picks up his son and tugs the ragged blanket around the tiny form.

“How ‘bout Jason?” Willis offers over the boy’s cries.

Catherine shrugs, motioning for Willis to help her up.

“Jason,” Castiel says to himself, watching as the couple starts to head toward the rooftop access, hiccuping baby boy in their arms. The angel lets a smile work its way onto his face as he stares once more up at the vastly endless night sky above, the symbolism of such a soul being born under the stars they both loved not being lost on him.

* * *

Castiel keeps watch as the couple sluggishly make their way to their apartment around the block, taking extra care to be sure any would-be muggers turn the other way, or choose a different street. By the time the couple make it into their home, Castiel is appalled to see the run-down apartment with open wiring and peeling walls that will be Jason Michael Todd’s home.

“Not even a crib,” he whispers to himself, shaking his head in bewilderment as Willis simply places a cardboard box on the living room table and plops Jason, still loosely snug in the ratty blanket, inside.

Castiel watches Catherine and Willis retire to their room just a few feet away, leaving Jason alone in his cardboard knock-off of a crib. He shakes his head as he looks around the small apartment, not overly surprised by the poverty that seems to ooze from the room itself; just awed at how absently the pair choose to treat their newborn.

The angel thinks of Jack, thinks of Claire, and how even in the darkest nights how much care and effort he put into making sure that at least the two of them were happy, fed, and loved. Castiel can’t imagine how any other parent wouldn’t do the same.

“At least John and Mary never stuck you in a cardboard box,” Castiel thinks aloud, approaching the makeshift crib to pluck the whimpering babe from within. “You’re alright, Jason, I’m just going to make things a little more bearable.”

With a deep inhale, Castiel pulls at his grace before exhaling and snapping his fingers, manifesting a simple crib and mobile against the wall of the room. Cradling Jason against his shoulder, the angel walks over to it and tenderly places Jason on the cushion resting in the crib. The babe’s un-seeing eyes wander in the vicinity of the mobile Castiel created, gurgles producing bubbles as Jason smiles.

Castiel rests his gaze on the mobile too, eyes sparkling at the assortment of hanging plushies: a cartoon squirrel resting on the antlers of a moose, a muscle car that may have been an Impala, a large apple pie, and a blue trucker’s hat along with a few more tongue-in-cheek choices. Smaller, less noticeable, are the layers of warding on the wood of the crib itself, effective against every creature or entity with intent to harm the special soul sleeping within its hold.

Jason’s guardian angel continues to stare down at him, lips curving into a fond smile as he reverently ghosts a finger over the baby’s chestnut brown locks, interrupted only by a shock of unnatural white in the shadows of bangs on his head.

_ God’s Righteous Man,  _ Castiel muses silently, continuing to silently attempt to soothe the baby to sleep without success. Jason continues to gurgle and coo uninterrupted at the trenchcoated angel watching over him.

Castiel just shakes his head in amusement, reaching down to once again cradle Jason in his arms, feeling the baby’s warm body settle against his chest.

“Singing was more of your thing,” Castiel admits with a nostalgic look on his features, listening to deaf echoes of past karaoke nights and serenades. “Although you always did beg for me to join in.” His blue eyes glance at the expression on Jason’s face, a pinched frown characteristic of a baby fighting sleep. Castiel can’t stop his quiet laugh. “I never could get behind you and your mother’s love of The Beatles- and Father knows we argued over music a lot, given my penchant for pop, but…” Castiel exhales, memories of playful arguments over cassettes and records running marathons in his head, “...what about something we can both agree on, hmm? The song you swore I wrote.”

Jason only looks at the angel with his sleepy green eyes, cooing.

_ “Get out your guns, battles begun _

_ Are you a saint or a sinner? _

_ If loves a fight, then I shall die _

_ With my heart on the trigger” _

Castiel’s voice is low, deep, much like his normal speech, and while he can’t hold every note or his voice sometimes cracks in the middle of a phrase, the baby in his arms begins to drift nonetheless, falling listlessly into his dreams as his guardian angel sings of love through time and war; of a warrior angel who fell from Heaven and fought through Hell for his love despite it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guys,,, almost 400 hits in a month?? thank you so fricking much!!! I never expected to get that many hits or so many kudos in such a short amount of time thank y'all for giving my lil story a shot! :D
> 
> that being said, im so so sorry it took me so long to update but literally the day after I posted the first part i got grounded for some stupid shit and then last week was my first (virtual) week of senior year so preparing for that just took a lot out of me. BUT we're here now with a new (albeit smaller) update to Cas watching over his favorite human
> 
> [also plz see my end note for a lil update n rant]

Four years later, and Castiel finds that he has forgotten how much he loves being a Guardian.

The realization comes gradually, starting that fateful night in August where he had watched over Jason, mindlessly sending out tendrils of Grace to keep the mobile spinning soundlessly in the stale air of the apartment. The notion only grows by the time Jason reaches the milestone of four months of age, a day where the child’s parents had left him alone and only Castiel is there to witness the baby roll over to his belly on his ratty blanket for the first time (Castiel finds he enjoys the same sort of joy at seeing Jason completely skip the crawling phase to stand up on his own just two months later; within the blink of an eye, the green-eyed boy is running through the apartment on unsteady feet, his Guardian Angel never but two steps behind).

A few days after Jason’s first birthday (consisting of Willis actually  _ trying _ and gifting his son a stuffed moose, making Castiel smile sadly to himself in the corner, and Catherine getting high in the bathroom), Castiel is once again alone with the birthday child, who is bouncing in that silly way all children seem to do as they prop themselves up in their cribs, that the angel is given the scare of his immortal life.

“Cas!”

Although Castiel will deny it with his every breath until the universe snuffs out, Chuck sees him jump and flare his wings in fright before pinpointing the sound of a name no one had uttered in years.

The small baby boy named Jason, with ethereally green eyes and downy light brown hair interrupted by that shock of white (marking the soul within forever as the Righteous Man of God), is bouncing on his tiny toes, a wide gummy smile on his small face.

Castiel feels his breath catch in his throat, gazing on the oblivious baby.

“Jason?”

Castiel’s voice is a strangled, tortured sound when he finally manages to speak, but Jason’s next utterance- “Pie!”- has him relaxing despite himself.

The angel manages to convince himself that his mind simply heard what it wanted, twisted the child’s beloved for the soul’s, and breathes easier when Willis arrives home with the aforementioned pie not but minutes later, Jason still chanting away.

(After all, there’s no way Jason knew him. Not anymore. And not by that name.)

Four years later, and Castiel finds himself dreaming of future children discussed long in the past.

Of course, Jack and Claire were always more than enough, to both of them; far beyond either thought they could have even had a chance at. But that hadn’t stopped Castiel from dreaming of what could have been, had they only more time. (Nor has it stopped his Grace from humming in contentment at memories of another baby born prematurely decades before, with sharp, judging eyes and too much blonde hair that would darken over time but never lose its beauty- its  _ glow. _ )

Especially now, Castiel muses as he watches as four years and two week old Jason Michael Todd clings to his stuffed moose (affectionately named “Mammy” by a child too young and underdeveloped to form his ‘s’ or realize the significance of the intended name) and cuddling it like a lifeline.

Willis and Catherine scream at each other in the background of the scene, both much too involved in each other to pay attention to the trembling toddler under the kitchen table, and much too mortal to see the Guardian Angel crouching beside him, trenchcoated arms holding something delicately in his arms.

Without a sound, Castiel places the Black Labrador puppy on the floor beside Jason, immediately placing the pup within the sight of the mortal realm. The puppy whimpers at being away from the angel’s warmth, floppy, triangular ears drooping and mocha brown eyes widening in its too big head.

Jason’s head shoots up at the sound, mouth dropping open in surprise and awe at the adorable Lab puppy that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Castiel can’t help his grin when the toddler thrusts his hand forward, letting the puppy sniff his fingers. Seconds later, the Black Lab, small for its age, joins Mammy in Jason’s lap with a content little noise.

_ Yeah _ , Castiel thinks to himself with a sigh, waving his hand to put an allowance in Mr. and Mrs. Todd’s heads so the puppy isn’t met with resistance or punishment.  _ Definitely missed this. _

* * *

(Despite Castiel’s affirmation that Angel, as Jason names the energetic puppy, is spared by the Todds, it isn’t enough to stop Willis, on a Tuesday while Jason’s away at school, from plucking Angel up by her scruff and throwing her in the back alley beside their apartment building before taking his shotgun to her without a second thought. Willis dumps her body in a dumpster, and Jason is at the mercy of his father’s belt if he even utters her name.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like i said super short, but i was having a really hard time trying to draw this part out any more but don't worry future parts of this series will have Jason and Cas both loving up on animals since canon won't suffice ;)
> 
> also, I already have the next part written so i'll probably post it before the end of the month but we'll see what happens!
> 
> also also!! I'm currently about halfway done with season 12 atm (and trying DESPERATELY to get caught up before 15x18 airs in November bc I will see Destiel become canon and end with tragedy live [I'm a clown and I wear the makeup proudly]) meaning I'm seeing more and more signs for Destiel but am also more caught up on what exactly people were so pissed about. And yeah wtf I mean yeah sure Mary was fine ig for like two episodes and now she's boring and annoying and the BMOL is literally the stupidest thing ever I stc. "Well guys we had God's sister last season, how do we top that??" "How about some smart ass nerdy British guys who literally just sweep in to save the boys (since Cas is for some reason incompetent this season) and cause more unrest among the team"
> 
> I am just..... UGGGGGHHHHH. I love and hate this show and the writers have put us through so much shit if Destiel isn't endgame I will riot. I've got memes ready to clown or celebrate either way.
> 
> thank you for coming to my TED talk


End file.
